nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicholasville
De kaart is nog niet af. Ik kan hem helaas niet afmaken Pierlot McCrooke Halle 09:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Why not ? 09:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, I see it does not work out... I will make you a map this week if you tell me how you want it. 14:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :it will be a agricultural neighborhood with as theme hurricanes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. 14:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What is your opinion on this one ? Should we continue in this direction or were you looking into something different ? ::Dimi wil make a map and it is good Pierlot McCrooke Halle 10:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, I'll search for some nice images in the meantime. 10:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Remove! Please remove this! Pierlot McCrooke 12:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Name change I don't like the new name. Actually, I would prefer the name to remain the same. 16:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :With all those hurricanes, etc, etc what it is based on? --Bucurestean 16:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't need the hurricane rubbish to stay, but the name 'Orkan' isn't that bad. Changing it would only make our local history continuity worse. I don't see the need to change it now. Eliminating Muza was a good thing - three was too much indeed. 17:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry to tell you but muza is back Pierlot McCrooke 17:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Locked!!! I would like to own a house in this town but the page is locked. Marcus Villanova 19:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not, you must be mistaken. --Lars Washington 06:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I do see a button that allows me to get rid of it, but first I'd like to know why this got locked down in the first place. 07:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess a hacker was trying to do malicious things here --Lars Washington 07:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've checked the page's history and there was indeed a conflict involving an anonymous user. I have undone the protection so it can be edited again. 12:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks ! --Lars Washington 14:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh cool chizz! But I bought a house in Train Village it's near by as you all know. Marcus Villanova 23:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do you want to delete it? Semyon E. Breyev 14:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the template. Pierlot hasn't the right to delete it. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. I removed it from TV as well. Semyon E. Breyev 14:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot wants this town to be removed for some strange reason. He wants to move it to his own wiki, and destroy it here. But of course, we don't agree. :) He can copy it to HIS wiki, if he wants to, but he has to leave the town intact on THIS wiki.SjorskingmaWikistad 14:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::1. nothing is done with the town. 2. locla histry is messed up. mUza isnt metioned. 3. It isnt metioned that this neighborhood was once called Orkan 4. Otherwiese we have too much unused towns Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::But why delete it then? We can repair the things that are not right. You mean with Muza the train halt? I can fix everything if you let me. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::muza was a demolished neighborhood (it isnt mentioned in the current history) Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We can restore it. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And, there are already so many inhabitants and companies, and even a stadium, railways and a sports club present, not to mention the forests and the highways. It's so fully integrated in Lovia. We can't delete it. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::They can move to your new town. Or to Portland. This town is a waste of landscape Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We are working on restoring Muza. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree with Pierlot it seems a little pointless to have a neighborhood with only one (inactive) inhabitant. Perhaps we could merge the farms etc. into TV Downtown? Semyon E. Breyev 15:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll buy an house, you better do so . We're going to make TV living. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I can't, I already have my quota of two residences. :( Perhaps you should start a bill to increase the number of residences allowed per citizen. Semyon E. Breyev 15:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I also ask Villanova of he wants to rereat as mayor, because he hasnt done much to imrpove tV Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pfff. It has no use. He can do better, I know, but it has no use. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :About the limit of residences: it is indeed odd one can only have so much residences. Sounds more like a socialist planning of living space then a right provided by the Constitution. Of course that 'right' was given to avoid a neighborhood full of Yuris. 07:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::O yes, I already found about six Yurihuiskes in Lovia SjorskingmaWikistad 15:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I try to keep track of my limit (four I guess, being PM) but every time I see a new project I think 'how neat, I want to live there alright' and then I buy a house. 17:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rename Back I wamt to rename this back to Orkan because that is the hsitroical name for this Pierlot McCrooke 18:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. Either this or delete. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't care. But: please do not start naming a city B, then C, then B, then C, then D, then B... Also a note to Pierlot: there is no need in setting up TV as it was before it was changed. TV as it was at the time, was junk. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :the name Nicholasville is too much like a separate place. And anyway, Bucu did nothing except for changing the town and and then leaving, but the Pierlot TV wasn't really good. But that doesn't mean that we need to change names. If you were mayor of Mofert and you thought Mofert previously was junk, (or just because you think it is fun) would you then change the name? Pierlot McCrooke 20:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::What I meant is not that fixing the name is wrong (I do agree Nicholasville stresses independence more), but I mean the Bick Building stuff. Anyway, probably you're not going to revert all of Bucu's edits, so it's just a bit voorbarig :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Should Nicholasville's name be changed in Orkan again Yes No As long as we don't turn this into a "the theme is this" neighborhood, I'm fine with these proposed changes. I would also support renaming some streets. "Hurricane Avenue" is just so random. Even if it won't be changed, we'll need some history to explain why some guy decided to give it such an odd name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hurricanes are the theme of the neighborhood . I know it is weird, but it was done as a action in 2005 to make public awareness for hurricane victims. Previously the theme was farming equipment. It however only is a street name theme Pierlot McCrooke 09:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It's silly, though. Who would rename a street for that? I really prefer non-theme names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::In NL we have many themed neighborhoods. I however agree that hurricane is a bit of a silly theme Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC)